willowufgoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghilasson
Ghilasson, nicknamed the bringer of death, was a mythical figure of Nockmaar. The tales described him as a formidable warrior who managed to become the herald of the World Hag, but ended up being trapped underground by the swordsman Terambal and a frost giant. Several sections of his myth became the foundation for the career of Kael, the general of the army under Queen Bavmorda. Biography Otherworldy birth According to the folktale, Ghilasson was a Daikini, although his birth had a magical flavor. Indeed, he was born, fully grown, from a cliffside lit by the last rays of the dying sun, and none in his time knew where he came from. Although his features were not described in the myth, it was said that he stood taller than those about him, and that everyone who looked upon him somehow recognized his otherworldly stature. Shortly after his birth, Ghilasson entered a village. Since he knew no words or ways of humanity, the few curious villagers who tried to speak to him concluded that he was an idiot. In an attempt to take him to a healer, a strong man grabbed Ghilasson's arm. Ghilasson, however, pulled away, and struck the man down, killing him in the process. Following that incident, none dared to approach him but an old witch. That woman taught him the ways of humankind as if he were her son. Eventually, Ghilasson left the witch and made his way in the world as a great warrior. Unbeatable warrior Early in his career as a warrior, Ghilasson killed a frost giant by reflecting the sun's rays on it with his shield. The creature then melted down to a mere skeleton, and Ghilasson crafted an unbreakable helmet from the its skull. Because the giant's spirit possessed the skull and kept shrieking at Ghilasson's enemies in battle, the warrior knew no defeat thereafter. At different points, Ghilasson joined an army, vowing to remain with it till his death. However, each of the armies he joined ended up losing in battle and being destroyed, with Ghilasson the only survivor each time. One story describes how Ghilasson, serving in an army commanded by an incompetent, challenged his superiors to single combat one by one, and rose through the ranks so he could save the soldiers from further disaster. One day, Ghilasson the warrior dared to challenge the World Hag herself to single combat for control of Grulborig, the realm beneath the ground. Although the Hag beat him efortlessly, she was impressed by his ruthless courage, and decided to appoint him to be her herald. Thanks to that, Ghilasson gained the strength of ten men, and he became the harbinger of doom in battle. At some point, he was sent to defeat the Sleepless Stoneworker, whose magic gaze could turn others to stone. Posing as a blind minstrel, Ghilasson tricked the Stoneworker into looking at his reflection a river. Endgame In the final chapter of the myth, the World Hag ordered Ghilasson to capture the Singer of Daylight, an act that would plunge the living world into darkness. However, the swordsman hero Terambal pursued the Hag's herald and dueled him for three days, during which time the sun did not rise. Eventually, the world grew so cold that the flesh of the frost giant froze back onto the skull Ghilasson wore as a helmet. The creature came to life once again, and joined forces with Terambal. Ghilasson the bringer of death was defeated and trapped beneath the ground forever. The myth of Ghilasson became the foundation for the bloody career of General Kael, the dreaded high commander of Queen Bavmorda's army. Sources *''The Willow Sourcebook'' Notes and references Category:Daikinis Category:Males Category:Mythical figures Category:Warriors